Revengeful Eye of Cthulhu
The Revengeful Eye of Cthulhu '''is a hardmode, Post Moon Lord event boss that is spawned after 125 enemies of the Watching Storm event are killed by the player. It looks like the Eye of Cthulhu, but without it's pupil, instead being purely white, like a Demon Eye's Cataract variants. When it spawns, the message "''You feel a familiar presence watching you....." '' will be sent. After 10 seconds to prepare, the message "The Eye of Cthulhu has been reborn!" will be sent. When it is alive, other event mobs' spawn rates will be lowered significantly. It is triple the size of the Eye of Cthulhu. During the fight, Boss 1 theme will be played. Stats * HP - 165,000 ('''Normal) / 350,000 (Expert) * Speed - 80mph (Faster when charging) * Defence - 200 * Attack Damage - 150 Attacks and Behaviour The Revengeful Eye of Cthulhu will spawn in the Underground layer when it is spawned. It will first target the player, and charge for a few seconds, boosting it's speed to 150mph while travelling to the player. It can go through blocks. It will go through the player, dealing 150 damage, hovering in the air. It's next attack, will be to move into the air, and begin to summon hordes of Reborn Servants of Cthulhu. After many of these servants are killed, it will go to it's next phase. It will hover into the air, and fire bolts of blood which are similar to those of the Bleeding Eye, but in all directions. Each bolt does 75 damage.This phase will continue until it reaches approximately three quarters of it's health. After that, it will become invunerable, and continue to spawn Reborn Servants of Cthulhu. When another 60 servants are killed, it will become vunerable again. It will not regenerate health when invunerable. When it becomes vunerable, it will begin to regenerate health at a rate of 1000 every 10 seconds. This process can be interrupted by hitting it's (white) pupil. When it reaches half health, it will begin to charge. It will deal 150 damage per hit. It will first move up into the sky, then home in on the player at a speed of 130mph. After it hits the player, it will move into the underground and charge again, but without moving up into the sky and instead charging directly from the underground. This process will continue until the Eye reaches one quarter of it's health. Then, it will move high into the sky, and spin, shedding it's pupil (or where it's supposed to be) and spawning 5 Reborn Servants. Then, it will reveal a set of red, bloody teeth, and fire a shockwave at the player. The shockwave ignores defence, and will always do 200 health in damage. It will now inflict the debuff, "Potion Sickness" while it is still alive. It will now go onto it's second last phase. It will charge, and bite the player, dealing 50 damage. This repeats until the boss has only 1/8 of it's original health. It's final phase will be the hardest. It will combine all of these attacks, apart from being invincible. First it will summon servants, after that fires a single bolt of blood that deals 100 damage, then fires bolts of blood that each deal 75 damage in all directions, then summon more servants, and then charge and bite, and repeat the cycle in quick succession. It will now have a normal movement speed of 150mph and a charging speed of 250mph. This will repeat until it has been defeated. If at any point during the fight, the player is too far away from the boss, it will accelerate to 400mph to the player, and then resume the phase it was currently at. Notes *After the boss is defeated, the Watching Storm event will end. When it is defeated for the first time on the '''world, '''the chance of a Watching Storm each night will decrease to only 1/20, and will always put other events in higher priority than it. *The Watching Storm will not end until this boss has been defeated, no matter how long you have played with the event running.